Her Golden Locks
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Jealous of Sif's affection for his older brother, Loki decides to cut off her beautiful golden hair.   Onesided Loki/Sif. Thor/Sif


**Her Golden Locks **

He watched her from afar as she walked through the kingdom after a long day of training.

He couldn't help but admire her; she was able to prove that she could be a warrior. Even though people scoffed at her, Thor included in the beginning

because he thought she was joking, she was able to break free and show just how tough she really was.

Loki never felt anything for anyone before. He had seen so many maidens, most of which were considered perfect for him as a lover, but he never taken a liking to any of them. Sure, they were cute and they were most likely ready to be wives, but Sif was so much more than that.

Her beautiful golden locks hung down her determined face, and she moved with so much grace.

"Lady Sif," Loki said, catching up with her.

"Oh, hello, Loki," she said, smiling at him. Oh, how he adored that smile of hers.

"Good day of training, I suppose?"

"Hmm, oh, yes."

"Glad to hear it. It's a shame we couldn't spar; Thor kept me all to himself."

"You and Thor do make good sparring partners," Sif told him.

"I suppose."

"Jealous of your elder brother, are we?" She asked with a smirk.

"You wish," he hissed with a grin.

"Loki!" Thor called out from behind. Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral were following him.

"Dear lord," Loki whispered to himself. He turned around, with a smile. "Brother, what do you need of me?"

"We're going to have a feast!" Thor exclaimed.

"Sounds amazing!" Volstagg said, rubbing his stomach eagerly.

"Thank you for informing me, Thor," Loki said. "Lady Sif and I will be there shortly. I require a word with her." He grabbed hold of Sif's arm and nodding at her.

"Alright, we'll see you there," Thor said, patting Loki's shoulder. "Let's go."

Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral walked away.

"What word do you wish to have with me, Loki?" Sif asked.

"I have none," he admitted. "I just wanted to walk with you for a while longer without any of Thor's idiotic distractions."

"Ah."

"Come along."

Loki and Sif walked in silence toward the halls.

Finally, she broke the silence. "If you're not jealous of Thor, why are you always in such a bad mood?"

"Bad mood?" He laughed. "You don't know me very well, do you? Just because I sit in silence, it doesn't mean I'm bitter about anything. I enjoy my alone time, where I think in peace."

"God of Mischief, I wonder what it is you could be thinking about," Sif said.

"Oh, trust me, Lady Sif. You don't want to know."

Sif's eyes narrowed; Loki's smile was making her uncomfortable, but she kept her tongue and continued to walk.

Loki didn't want her knowing his thoughts about her. How he longed to pin her against a wall and kiss her. Of course, that wasn't the only thing going through his head. He was also thinking of ways to prevent Thor's rise to the throne. He would much rather tell her his fantasies about her than tell her that she was right about his being jealous of his brother; he refused to give her the satisfaction.

"Loki, over here!" Thor yelled, waving madly at the two of them from the feast table. Volstagg was already filling up his plate; he was looking at it greedily, urging for Loki and Sif to hurry up.

"Alright, alright!" Loki snapped. He sat down. "There, happy?"

"Yes," Volstagg said at once.

"We are celebrating our peace in Asgard!" Odin boomed over the table. "Let us always have peace in our realm!"

Everyone cheered loudly, especially Thor and the Warriors Three.

Loki clapped without making too much noise.

He filled up his plate with a variety of meats, vegetables, and fruits, while Thor and Volstagg filled their plates with so much more.

"It sickens me," Loki muttered to Sif.

"Their appetite?" She laughed. "I would think you'd be used to it by now, Loki."

"I'm used to it; it's still disgusting."

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"You're so much different than your brother and father. Sometimes I think you're not one of us." She laughed. "Pretty weird, huh?"

"Yes," Loki said, though his thoughts were the same. He often felt out of place here in Asgard. He picked at the strawberries on his plate with his fingers before putting them into his mouth.

"Hahahaha!" Thor laughed loudly. "Volstagg, you're so hilarious!"

"I try!" Volstagg cracked up.

"He certainly is charismatic, isn't he?" Sif asked, taking a drink of wine.

"Hmm."

"Handsome too."  
>Loki's ears perked up. He took his eyes off his plate and turned to Sif. "If I didn't know any better, Lady Sif, I'd say you had feelings for my older brother." His theory was confirmed when her face turned red suddenly. "You are clearly jesting with me, are you not?"<p>

She cleared her throat and began to eat her rice.

"I see," Loki said. He didn't want to excuse himself from the table; too many questions would arise. He merely ate his food in silence while the others engaged in merry conversation, Sif included.

Loki sat on the bed in his chambers. He pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

"Toying with my emotions like that," he muttered to himself. "Wench! If anyone's going to be toying with emotions, it is I, the god of mischief. Sif thinks she's above me? With her strength and her flowing golden locks? Ha!"

He smiled bitterly.

"Her golden locks; that's what makes her soon breathtakingly gorgeous. If she didn't have that hair, Thor would never have her." His smile turned mischievous. "I'll just have to ensure that."

That night, Loki snuck into Sif's chambers, a blade in one hand, black hair in the other.

"Hello, Lady Sif," he whispered.

She stirred slightly, but did not awaken.

"Beautiful Lady Sif with her beautiful golden hair." Loki raised the blade to her hair, being careful not to wake her. Slowly, he cut her hair off, the golden locks falling to the floor. Loki then took the black hair from his other hand and used magic to connect it to her head. "Black enchanted dwarf hair," he whispered giddily. "Won't you look gorgeous?" He asked sarcastically. As the dwarf hair was connected, the remainder of her blonde hair was turned black. Loki smiled proudly. "Who would want you now?"

He cleaned up the floor and headed for the door.

Loki took one last look at Sif. She was still beautiful. Thor would never have her, though. Heartbroken, she would come to him, seeking comfort.

"One of my better plans, if I do say so myself," Loki said to himself.

He went back to his chambers, feeling a lot better than he did earlier.

* * *

><p>Loki awoke the next morning, full of glee; he could hardly wait to see what would happen when Sif woke up and saw her hair.<p>

He met Thor in the room where they usually converse.

Loki sat down on the steps, waiting for Sif to arrive.

Volstagg was already shoveling down tons of food; Fandral was speaking of all the women who had admired him; Hogun was quiet, as always.

"She should be getting up right about now," Loki said to himself. "In three, two, one…"

And on cue, there was a bloodcurdling shriek.

Sif ran into the room, her hands holding her now black hair.

"Dear Lord, Lady Sif!" Fandral exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Thor!' Sif cried out, running to him.

"Sif, what happened to your hair?" He asked, touching it.

"I don't know…" She explained. "I just woke up, and my hair was like this!"

"You still look beautiful, though."

She blushed.

"Oh," Loki said, getting up and taking large steps to reach them. "Sif, your hair. It looks as if…"

"Someone replaced it with dwarf hair," she said. "I don't know how it happened. It just did."

"Oh, your golden hair was so beautiful. That's a shame." Loki turned around and walked the other way, but not before a little smirk appeared on his face.

"Loki!" Thor snapped. "What did you do?"  
>Loki turned back around; the smirk was gone. "I? Thor, I have done nothing. I was in my chambers all night, thinking."<p>

"About what?"

"About your coronation, of course. You are always talking about it, so I wondered how it would be. Majestic, I presume."

"I know you did something, brother," Thor said. "You are a talented liar."

"And you an arrogant ass."

"If you won't tell me, I know someone who will get you to."

"I've already told you, Thor. I have done nothing!" Loki pressed on.

"Father would like to hear about this."

Loki's features darkened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Thor, no, no, it's not that big a deal!" Loki called out as Thor ran through the halls to their father's chambers. "Thor, come back! You don't have to go to father for something so trivial!"

Thor continued to run until he burst through the doors of their father's chambers.

Odin was sitting on his bed, his wife brushing his hair.

"Father!" Thor called.

"Thor, Loki, what do you need of me?" Odin asked, eyeing his sons.

"Loki has done something; he won't admit to it. Lady Sif has awoken this morning with black hair. Her golden locks have been cut off and replaced with enchanted dwarf hair! I suspect Loki is behind it."

"And why do you suspect your younger brother?" Odin asked.

"Just after he told Lady Sif what a shame it was about her hair, he turned around, but not before I could get a glimpse of smirk." Thor shot a glare at Loki, who was looking up at their father.

"Loki…" Odin said.

"Father," Loki replied.

"What have you done to Lady Sif?"

"Thor is overreacting, as he always does. As I have told him, I have nothing!"

"Loki, if you are lying to me, I will find out."

"Father, I…" Odin narrowed his eyes at Loki, meaning he would not tolerate any of his lies. Loki glanced down at his feet. "Yes. I admit. I was the one who cut off Lady Sif's hair and replaced with dwarf hair."

"And why?" Odin asked.

Loki felt a lump in his throat. He never thought he would have to tell his father that it was because he was jealous of her feelings for Thor. "I…"

"Father," Thor said, stepping up. "Let us not torture my dear brother any longer. At least we got the truth out of him. May we go?"  
>Odin looked at Thor, and then over at Loki again. He nodded. "You may go. Do not cause trouble! That goes for the both of you!"<p>

"Yes, Father!" They both said.

"I feel like a child," Loki said as they walked back to the large room. "Hearing Father scold me was just like when I was used to play tricks."

"I'm sorry I had to go to Father," Thor told him. "But, I had to get an answer out of you."

"You're not going to ask why I did it?"

"I'm curious, but it's your business. I don't see what you have against Lady Sif, though."

"I was jealous," Loki said.

"Jealous?" Thor laughed. "Of what? Her hair? If you hadn't realized, Loki, she is not the only one. I would think you would cut off my hair because of envy."

"It's not that. I cut her hair off, hoping you would not think her beautiful or desirable."

"W-what?" Thor stopped and stared hard at his brother. He had never seen Loki blush before; his pale face had gone completely red. "Why would you do that?"

"I am jealous of you!" Loki yelled. "I was hoping you would tell her she was not beautiful; I was hoping you would break her heart, in a sense; I was hoping she would come to me for comfort and desire me…" He trailed off, kicking the ground.

"You have feelings for Sif?" Thor asked him.

"You could say that. But, she doesn't feel the same way. She loves you. And you feel the same way, do you not?"

Thor blushed. "Well…" He cleared his throat. "Yes, I do. And I still think her attractive even with the black hair." He chuckled. "Tell her how you feel."

"What? NO!"

"Just tell her."

Loki stared at Thor, and Thor stared right on back.

Loki sighed in defeat, and he and Thor continued their journey to the large room, where Sif was running her fingers through her hair.

Loki felt his heart race as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Nice hair."

"Being sarcastic, are we?" She asked.

"No. I think your hair is nice."

Sif sighed, letting her hands fall to her lap. "Did you do it?"

Loki looked at her. "Yes, I did," he finally said.

"You jerk!" Sif yelled, punching him in the shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Ow!" Loki cried out, rubbing his bruised arm. "You don't have to be so physical!"

"You cut off my hair! I have every right to be physical, Loki! Why would you do that?"

"It's not that important, is it?" He asked her. "It's not as if you took great pride in your appearance as Fandral does!" He pointed to Fandral, who was observing himself in a mirror. When Sif didn't say anything, Loki smiled. "It's because of Thor, isn't it? You know he loved your hair; you didn't want him to think you ugly."

"Shut up," she snapped.

Loki touched her cheek. "Sif, you don't have to worry about your beauty. Thor thinks you're beautiful no matter what. As do I…" He said in a little more than a whisper so that only she could hear.

"What?" She asked.

"I cut your hair off because I was jealous. I was envious of your feelings for my brother because I have those feelings for you."

"The God of Mischief has feelings for the maiden who proved everyone wrong?" She asked with a slight smile.

"You make it sound as though it's impossible. Even though I love to play tricks doesn't mean I'm incapable of loving another." He grinned.

"Haha," she laughed. "I was right about you being jealous of Thor, in more ways than one." Her smug look made Loki only grin wider.

"Shut up," he said.

Loki's lips caught hers. Sif wasn't sure how to react, but she decided to just kiss back.

"What's going on?" Fandral squealed, dropping his mirror. "My mirror!"

"We'll get you a new one," Hogun replied darkly.

"Thanks for the kiss," Loki purred into her ear.

He got up and walked to Thor. "She's all yours, brother," he said, patting Thor's arm.

"Thank you," Thor replied.

Thor smiled at his brother before he went to Sif, who was smiling. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," she said.

Thor kissed her.

Loki watched on. Yes, he was jealous, but what could he do at the moment?

_Well,_ he thought to himself. _Thor's arrogance will get the best of him. Can't give up hope yet, right? I'll get what I want: I'll be his equal. _

Loki nodded at the others and left to his chambers, where he began to plot how he was going to ruin his brother's 'big day,'

**The End **


End file.
